


Steady Hand

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Bondage, Frottage, Gunplay, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cold barrel touched his jaw, an undeniable request that he look up, into blue eyes that mirrored his own save for the black frames around them.</p><p>"Open your mouth, brother."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady Hand

**Author's Note:**

> posted the original drabble on tumblr but figured i'd dust this one off and polish it a bit. hope you enjoy

The first thing he did was unload the clip and put on the safety.

In a way, it kind of warmed Rin’s heart. Maybe his hands were tied behind his back and he couldn’t move and for fuck’s sake, there was a gun in Yukio’s hand, but at least his bespectacled twin didn’t truly want to hurt him.

The bullets weren’t ordinary after all, and in fact would probably be the end of him if one of Yukio’s pistols were to accidentally go off.

In any case, loaded or not, the sight made a shiver of fear (maybe that wasn’t the right word; maybe the acknowledgement of danger was more accurate) go down his spine, coupled with a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach that could only be arousal.

The cold barrel touched his jaw, an undeniable request that he look up, into blue eyes that mirrored his own save for the black frames around them.

Still cold, the gun softly traced his features; the curve of his jaw, the bridge of his nose, his cheekbones, and lastly, his lips. If it had been anyone else, Rin would have closed his eyes, lost himself in the sensation of touch, but the absolute authority in Yukio’s expression was enough to keep him in place. He'd always had that, the sense of calm serenity, that 'brother knows best' attitude with no smugness that he could always back up.  
  
Despite the illicit thrill of the situation, it felt right, here on his knees and at the other’s mercy completely.

Yukio’s other hand reached up from wherever it had been (Rin hadn’t been paying attention) and grabbed his jaw with a forcefulness that didn’t match his deceptively serene voice.

"Open your mouth, brother."

The gun pressed insistently at hesitant lips. Despite precautions, Rin’s instinct still told him this was dangerous, no matter how much he was clearly loving it, leaning into the cold of the metal and the warmth of Yukio’s touch.

Yukio’s fingers dug into the soft flesh of his face, making his jaw open against his will. An almost creepily calm smile graces Yukio’s lips.

"Good. Keep it open, will you?"

Well, that was difficult to argue with. Rin knew that wasn't really a question.

Hesitantly, Rin opened his mouth further, allowing the gun to breach the barrier of his lips and teeth. Metal clanked and scraped against his teeth. After a moment of keeping it there at the tip of Rin’s tongue, Yukio pulled it back, only to push the gun in further.

Rin’s mouth stretched wider to accommodate the cool metal being forced into his mouth. The ridges scraped against the roof of his mouth in a way that would be unpleasant in any other circumstance. Still, Rin couldn’t find it in himself to close his eyes or turn his head, anything to break the intensity of their eye contact. Even if tears formed in his eyes, spilling into his cheeks as the barrel of the guns reached the back of his throat, gagging him.

Rin could have sworn he heard an appreciative sigh fall from Yukio’s lips.

The strong grip of Yukio’s hand on Rin’s jaw fell away, only to be placed just as forcefully on the back of his neck, forcing Rin’s mouth forward to meet Yukio’s gun halfway. The end of the barrel hit the back of his tongue again and again, leaving him gasping for breath. It hit the back of his throat, gagging him, overwhelming him. Wrists strained at bonds and his knees ached on the hard floor. He felt lightheaded, though due to a lack of oxygen or how incredibly turned on he was, he wasn’t sure.

Maybe both?

Probably both.

Yukio’s eyes narrowed, detecting the desperation in Rin’s eyes and quivering body, and finally their eye contact broke. His eyes traveled down, gun pressed to the back of Rin’s throat. The obvious bulge in Rin’s pants put the smallest of smirks on Yukio’s lips.

At first, when Rin had embarrassedly asked him for this as he cleaned his gun at his desk the night before, he’d had his doubts about whether this was really what Rin wanted. However, now it was clear that it wasn’t just the concept that he liked; the act itself seemed to do the trick as well.

It wasn’t as if Yukio had never thought about it before- the idea of keeping Rin quiet was sometimes borderline erotic in just what a relief it would be, and Rin’s face, desperate just like it was now, was just beautiful. In all honesty, Yukio was feeling it just as much as Rin if his tented pants were anything to judge by.

Well, it would be only prudent to solve this problem, then. Yukio was nothing if not practical.

Yukio removed the saliva-coated, lukewarm pistol from his twin’s mouth and let his other hand drift down his neck and to his chest. Rin caught his breath in gasps, eyes nearly glazed over.

Ever so gently, Yukio eased Rin’s body flat onto his back and unbent Rin's legs before straddling his thighs.

Rin looked puzzled for a moment before Yukio began tracing the gun on the curves and plains of Rin’s torso, down to the front of his pants. He set the gun to the side and scooted up towards his hips to unzip Rin’s pants and then his own, pulling out both of their lengths and lining them up, using his hands to push them to completion.

Rough moans of his twin’s name left Rin’s mouth, desperately bucking his hips upward and pulling at the restraints on his wrists, pressed to the floor beneath the curve of his own back. Yukio’s own breaths rasped out violently, his hands moving quickly. At this point, anything close to finesse or technique was out the door, need hurtling them forward towards a shared climax.

Rin was the first to cum, a strangled whine tumbling from his lips and white striped coating his lower torso and brother’s hands. Yukio was close behind, bottom lip trapped between his own teeth and eyes squeezed shut. His body tensed before slumping forward with his head on Rin’s shoulder.  
  
Deep, steady breathing filled the air, both sated boys simply reveling in their mingling afterglows. 

A few moments of this content silence passed before Rin spoke up in a scratchy voice.

"So… Can you untie me?"

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated. writing blog is koujakujpg.tumblr.com


End file.
